


Each Other's Cold Hands

by AnimatedCloud



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Blood Drinking, KuroMahi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: After a difficult battle, all they needed were each other





	Each Other's Cold Hands

They silently walked under the setting sun. Mahiru shivered at the cold breeze, they had just come from the long, blood-lust battle between Tsubaki and his subclasses. Reaching his apartment, the Eve of Sloth looked up for a second before quietly entering. Trudging up the stairs, he un-locked his door, the clicking of the bolts resounding through the still night.

A big cloud appeared, as Kuro jumped off his head and transformed into his human form. He swiftly grabbed his Eve's wrists, before dragging him deeper into the apartment, having one of his coats 4 tails lock the door behind them. He didn't miss the wince Mahiru made when he grabbed him.

Sitting his Eve down on his bed, he stalked off, leaving Mahiru with no hints as to what he was doing. Returning, he knelt in front of human, before lifting Mahiru's sleeves, revealing deep gashes and dark bruises.

"Kuro..." Mahiru whispered, as the vampire gently lapped at the wounds. The clicking sound as their contract chain appeared around them echoed through the cold apartment.

"Mahiru.. I should have protected you better, you're injured because of me" He spoke, wrapping bandages up his Eve's arms. Mahiru didn't respond, only watching in silence as Kuro finished and began to wrap his other arm. 

Silently, Kuro raised his head, and softly planted his lips on top of Mahiru's. Their lips melded into each others. Shivering slightly as the Servamp's cold hands went underneath his shirt. Shyly, the human responded to the vampires advances.

Separating with a bit of saliva connecting them by the lips, Mahiru smiled softly, before placing his hands into the roots of the bluenette's hair. 

"You're so cold I'll die, I'm immortal, but I'll die" Kuro spoke his familiar sentence, his Eve could only giggle.

"Kuro, will you always protect me?" 

"Of course... I love you."

///

Lifting his sleeping Eve, he silently tucked him under his blankets before joining him. Silently laughing as Mahiru's face slightly winced in his sleep, as he placed his cold hands around him, pulling him closer.

Lapping at the two puncture marks on Mahiru's neck, he felt sleep pulling him into a dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff since I only have angst posted.


End file.
